Complex Emotions
by GreenFiore
Summary: Memories come and go, changing the fate of many. But for one student at Hogwarts, emotions run wild, as love and melt together, all for the mysterious Mr. Riddle. OCXTR. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Only some of the characters belong to me, the rest to JK Rowling

AN: Please review. There are probably a lot of things wrong with the story, but if you point them out nicely, that would be great.

CHAPTER 1

Everything was dark except for the moonlight that peeked through window. Sarswati awoken with a pounding head and soon realized the strangeness of her dream. She couldn't exactly remember it, but all she knew was that she had a feeling of sadness and grief. It all seemed so odd to her. But then she lit a candle with her wand cautiously, just so she didn't wake anybody, and walked over to the tall mirror. The girl staring back at her was much different from the timid girl who first walked into Hogwarts. The girl staring back at her was taller and quite nice looking. She had bright green eyes to match her lovely brown skin and raven tresses. She was even Head Girl and the top student at Hogwarts. After all, she was named after the Hindu goddess of knowledge and wisdom. Yet with all of that, this girl had several insecurities. One of them, being her lack of romance in her life, which every girl thought about constantly, and another being the quality of coming off as a know-it-all, which she really wasn't. But other than that, she was generally well-liked. Yes, that was the girl staring back at her. Soon Sarswati went back to bed, and the rest of the night was filled with peace.

Until, she was awoken by her best friend, Olivia. Now Olivia was very good friend. She always made sure that Sarswati had her daily dose of fun and was just as, maybe even more, boy-crazy. Gossip was her forte and she mostly never shut up.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" asked Olivia, as she woken her best friend.

"Yea sure, just wait five minutes," responded Sarswati, getting up. She changed into her school uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and completed the rest of her morning ritual. Finally, she was ready.

"I'm done now," said Sarswati, in a cheerful mood. She and Olivia walked down to the Great Hall where they were greeted by the usual morning feast. They sat down at their house table, Ravenclaw, and began to chat lightly about the classes they had today, while they ate their routine breakfast snacks. They were soon interrupted as two hands behind her covered Sarswati's eyes.

"Who is this?" responded Sarswati with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You have to guess, that's where the fun is," said an obvious masculine voice. But as soon as Sarswati heard the voice, a smile appeared on her face.

"I know it's you, Adam" laughed Sarswati. She turned to find she was correct, as she faced a boy with handsome features and tousled red hair and freckles, as all Weasley's had.

"You know, doll, I was scared you weren't going to get that," teased Adam.

"Why don't you just go back to the Gryffindor table," snapped Olivia.

"Who got up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning?" shot back Adam.

Olivia rolled her eyes and was just about to respond when everyone turned their heads to a chubby first year Hufflepuff who tripped over a bench and slammed his face into a large stack of pancakes. The only sound was a huge roar of laughter from the Slytherin table, where a large group of boys and a few girls were making fun of the Hufflepuff boy. The only non-smiling face in the crowd of Slytherin's was Tom Riddle, who had a look of disgust, instead. He soon got up, left the table, and walked out of the Great Hall's doors.

Sarswati soon filled with rage as she stared at the mocking Slytherin's. How could they be so mean and cruel? Before she knew what she was doing, she got up and walked over to the group of nasty Slytherin's.

"You have no right to make fun anybody here at Hogwarts, if I hear one more comment, as Head Girl, I'll—

"What?" asked a nasty looking boy, whom Sarswati knew as Nott. "Gonna give me a detention or what, expel me?" he mocked.

"Fine," Sarswati replied with a look of sternness on her face. "Fifty Points from Slytherin"

They all scowled at her when Sarswati realized the time. Her body went in a stage of shock. How could she be late for her first meeting as Head Girl? She quickly waved good-bye to her two friends and began running to the Transfiguration Room. _Almost there_, she reminded herself, until she ran into a tall figure and fell back. Sarswati gathered her scattered books and looked up. She saw a gaunt, yet handsome face with dark eyes and black hair staring back at her. It was Tom Riddle.

"I'm so sorry, I ran into you. You see, I'm—"

"Late" interrupted Tom. "I came to fetch you. Dumbledore refused to start the meeting without Head Girl," he said without a trace of emotion.

"Oh" replied Sarswati with embarrassment.

They walked to the Transfiguration Room, where she was greeted by Dumbledore and the rest of the Prefects.


	2. Triumph

Disclaimer: based on JK Rowling's work

AN: Sorry about the bad ending for the last chapter. I'll try to make it up later. This chapter may also be boring, but bare with me. I promise the story will get more interesting. Also, to understand the next chapter, you'll need to know some spells.

_Furnunculus_: boils break out on the victim; _tarantallegra_: makes the victim dance wildly;

_Expelliarmis_: disarms your opponent from their wand; _protego_: blocks hexes; _serpensortia_: causes a snake to come out of the end of the wand of the spell caster; _impedimenta_: stops or slows down objects; stupefy: stuns the victim; _incarceous:_ ropes appear and wrap around the victim; _diffindo_: cuts; _rictusempra:_ makes the victim laugh uncontrollably; _finite:_ ends an operating spell; _Orchideous: _causes a bouquet of flowers to come from the end of the wand

CHAPTER 2:

"Ahh, now we have our Head Girl and Head Boy," Dumbledore said with sure delight, as he nodded his head to Sarswati and then Tom. Then something seemed wrong to Sarswati. Was she correct, or did Dumbledore just say that Tom Riddle was Head Boy? But soon the realization hit her. Yes, the oddly cold, stern, even cruel Tom Riddle was Head Boy. Dumbledore soon began with the rules and duties of the Prefects and then Head Boy and Head Girl, but all of it just slipped away from Sarswati, as she was, at first, in a state of disbelief, but then filled with rage. Yes, she didn't have a personal problem with Tom Riddle, but he was everything that she hated.

Finally, the meeting ended, but as everyone filed out of the Transfiguration Room, Sarswati heard Dumbledore call her name. She walked over to the professor with long auburn hair, as he looked at her through his half-moon spectacles. "Yes, professor?" asked Sarswati.

"Miss Veda, do you object to any peers?" questioned Dumbledore as he smiled at her with, Sarswati swears, a hint of mischief.

Quite surprised and confused, Sarswati responded, "I'm not sure what you're asking. But, I, no, nothing is wrong." She had to lie. If Dumbledore knew of her little with problem with Tom, he would surely think of her as immature, maybe even unfit to be Head Girl."Oh, ok then. But remember Sarswati, there will always be a pair of ears to listen here."

"Yes, professor," replied Sarswati with slight fear that he already knew. She ran out of the room with great relief, and slipped into Potions, as Professor Slughorn was rambling about some potion. Sarswati sat down next Olivia who was intent, doodling on some spare parchment.

"You wouldn't believe who is Head Boy," whispered Sarswati to Olivia.

"Who? Tom Riddle?" guessed Olivia without the slightest of interest.

A look of shock sprung to Sarswati's face. "You don't think that Tom Riddle, of all people, being Head Boy is odd?"

"Not really," stated Olivia. "He's like the smartest student ever. Teachers seem to love him, and he has leadership qualities, especially for his little Slytherin posse."

"True," said Sarswati in a defeated tone. Soon class was over and Sarswati and Olivia walked to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sarswati never liked the class. The idea that Dark Magic could do such devastating things scared her. As she walked into class, she sat down next to Olivia as usual.

But then, Professor Merrythought announced, "I want each of you paired up with someone from the different house." As students from different houses began pairing up, Sarswati thought, _Great! Now I have to work with someone from Slytherin, who probably hates my guts._ The shuffling ended and Sarswati didn't have a partner. Olivia was already with some creepy guy named, Alaric Rosier, as other unlikely pairs formed.

"Tom, you don't have a partner. Is someone missing a partner too?" asked Professor Merrythought. Sarswati felt like dying. Maybe she could quickly run out of class, or even just disappear, but before she could finish her thoughts, the professor realized she didn't have a partner either.

"Wonderful, now our Head Boy and Head Girl can work together," said Merrythought with joy. "Now, you are all probably wondering why got you paired up with another, and for most of you, someone who barely knows your name, but by understanding this, the possibilities of defending yourself against the dark arts is infinite," explained the extremely old witch. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is based on understanding your opponent. A handbook of spells is nothing without the knowledge of your opponent's strengths and weaknesses. You want to get inside their head; you want to know how they think." She paused and glanced across the room. Sarswati knew where this was going and began to feel sick. "You all will be leaving Hogwarts soon and sometime in your life, will invoke the knowledge of Defense against the Dark Arts. So, as professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, I want to prepare you. Each of you must duel the person you paired up with."

Tom actually looked more amused by the whole assignment. Sarswati couldn't feel anymore differently. She had to duel Tom Riddle. They all got a line as two students walked to the middle of the room. Bryndis, a petite girl with her brown hair in a bob, and a large stocky boy with messy brown hair, Damir Avery, were the first to begin. They stood a good 10 feet apart as Professor Merrythought began instructing them art of dueling.

"First, you walk up to your opponent with your wand in front of your face in a vertical position and then bow." Bryndis held her wand as the professor instructed and walked up to Avery, just as he did. They bowed as Avery snarled at Bryndis. She immediately jumped back and shot him a look of disgust. The professor continued. "Now you walk back to your previous distance and hold your wands at the ready." Avery and Bryndis walked calmly back and held their wands out. With extreme tension in the room, Professor Merrythought finally said, "You may be—"

"FURNUNCULUS!" roared Damir Avery as he pointed his wand at Bryndis. A flash of purple light appeared, and then laughter broke out as everyone saw Bryndis. She had large, red boils all over her face as tears began to form in her eyes.

Professor Merrythought stepped in. "I think that's enough for you two. As for the rest you, I don't want anyone to begin the duel before I permit it" She pointed her wand at Bryndis and flicked it once, and all the boils disappeared. The Ravenclaw girls were all sympathetic and tried comforting the distressed Bryndis. "Now whose next?" asked the professor as all the Ravenclaw's backed away. "Ok, then, how about Olivia?"

"Umm…sure" said Olivia trying to muster all her courage. She and Alaric Rosier walked up and completed their bows and began as soon as the professor said to. Now Olivia may be the gossip-queen of Hogwarts, but she made it up with her quite talented capacity to learn, which was why she was in Ravenclaw.

"TARANTALLEGRA!" shrieked Olivia. Soon, the only sight was Rosier dancing uncontrollably as his legs flew around the place.

"Very good, Miss Crane!" exclaimed Professor Merrythought, as she flicked her wand once again. Rosier' legs finally stood still as he had a fierce look of anger toward Olivia. All of the Ravenclaw's laughed as Olivia bowed theatrically.

But sadly the other duels weren't so victorious for the Ravenclaw's. Alaina, a girl with waves of red hair, had her legs in locked together by Ambrose Mulciber, so she couldn't move and Isabella, a girl with dirty blonde hair, had her tongue grow unusually large by Edric Nott. Bellonna Greengrass, a mean Slytherin girl who everybody knew had a crush on Tom Riddle, gave a nasty curse to Emmet Belby, an amiable boy with blonde hair, which made him grow a large amount of fur. It was a terrible sight, but soon Tom and Sarswati were the only ones left to duel.

"Finally, we'll have our two top students duel. Won't this be exciting?" exclaimed Professor Merrythought. Sarswati was sick instead. She truly dreaded this and felt nauseous. She walked to the middle of the room, as did Tom but with a look of calmness instead, his face emotionless. They stood about 10 feet apart and began to walk toward each other and bowed. Every pair of eyes was staring at them as the tension of the room heightened. They walked back and turned to face each other. Tom's eyes were piercing right through Sarswati with pure fierceness. Sarswati summoned all her courage, as her conscience began talking to her_. Don't worry. You are one of the smartest witches of Hogwarts. Stupid Tom Riddle shouldn't scare you. He's nothing, just a bully that tries to make himself look big and tough. _

The silence was interrupted by Professor Merrythought. "You may begin." Sarswati took a deep breath.

"EXPELLIARMIS" screamed Sarswati.

"Protego" replied Tom, stopping the hex. A second later he whispered, "Serpensortia." A long black snake emerged out of the end of Tom's wand, as it hissed at Sarswati.

Quickly thinking, Sarswati responded, "Impedimenta" as she pointed the one at the snake. The serpents simply stopped, as if frozen. Everyone stared with amazement as they watched the advanced duel. Instantly, she pointed her wand at Tom and shouted, "STUPEFY!"

"Protego" said Tom once again without an effort. Then immediately, he responded, "Incarcerous."

Ropes appeared out of nowhere, and before, Sarswati knew it, the ropes began to wrap around her, constricting her arms and legs. _He can't win_, was the only thing that was running through Sarswati's mind. Racking her brain for anyway to get out of this, she began to lose hope. All the Slytherin's looked at her with a smug look on their face and the Ravenclaw's had a look of worry. But then she looked at Tom. For the first time ever, he had a smile on his face. He was getting a kick out of watching her suffer. Rage boiled inside of Sarswati, as she blocked her mind from everything around her. Then, barely audible, she whispered, "Diffindo," as she pointed her wand to the ropes that constricted her. As the ropes were cut open, Sarswati whispered again with all her might, "Rictusempra" to the surprised Tom Riddle.

Soon, an unnatural, eerie sound filled the room. It was the uncontrollable laughter of Tom Riddle. Even his eyes began to water, and he fell to the ground laughing. He mustered a spell out through his laughter. "Finite."

His laughter stopped immediately, and as he looked up and pointed his wand toward Sarswati, who stood right before him. She immediately said, "Orchideous."

"PROTEGO" roared Tom. But all the Ravenclaw's began to snicker. Nothing appeared from Sarswati's wand except for a large bouquet of flowers. Tom hid his confusion behind a stern look.

"The duel has ended," stated Professor Merrythought. "But that was quite the duel, I must say. I haven't seen anything like that for a long time. I commend you both on your portrayal of the excellent skills you each possess."

As Sarswati walked back to the group of Ravenclaw's, they all cheered her. The Slytherin's had a look of anger, while they stared at her and muttered. Class ended and all the students flooded into the halls. Sarswati and a group of Ravenclaw's made their way to their common room, but soon Sarswati felt a light tap on her shoulders. She turned around and to her surprise she faced Tom Riddle.

"You did very well," he stated simply. Sarswati was shocked. She expected to hear a vow of revenge rather than a compliment.

"Thanks. You're amazing yourself" returned Sarswati. Tom simply nodded and went back to his group of Slytherin's.

Even Sarswati had to admit, this day was the weirdest ever.


End file.
